


Dare

by Juliet316



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, No Angst, subdrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dare you to hide the coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Written for Mirrored_Illusions at Fic_Promptly. Can fit almost anywhere within the first 8 years of the show

"I dare you to hide the coffee."

"Carter, do you have a death wish?" Asked O'Neill, "He'd kill us if we hid it."

"Who would kill you?" Daniel Jackson asked coming into the briefing room.

"None of your business!" O'Neill said, briskly.

Daniel, sensing O'Neill was not in the mood to talk opted not to press further and headed toward the coffee pot.

Carter gave O'Neill a brief look and sipped her own coffee, while O'Neill glared down into his.


End file.
